stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Peach
Princess Peach Winifred Toadstool XIV, most commonly known as Princess Peach, was the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's ex-girlfriend. She was constantly getting kidnapped by Bowser, but was never rescued by Mario and Luigi (who would prefer to stay and have fun in the Real World). Furious, Peach shipped herself to the Real World and started an argument with Mario, who was happy she returned since he figured she no longer needed to be saved. Since then, Peach had held a grudge against them and broke up with Mario. History Background When she was an infant, Peach was raised by Toadsworth. Her father King Toadstool was never mentioned or shown in any Mario game or media. However, he was mentioned in the comic books. Not many people know about King Toadstool. Queen Toadstool was never mentioned in any kind of media or comic book. It is more likely that her mother died when she was very young. Her father died when she was a teenager. Ever since then, Peach took over the Mushroom Kingdom and became princess, succeeding her parents. Stupid Mario Bros Animated King Bowser kidnapped Peach around the time when Mario and Luigi came into the Mushroom Kingdom by a warp pipe from New York City. The Mario Brothers had worked together to go through 8 worlds going through castle to castle. Eventually, they managed to defeat Bowser and rescue Peach. Since that day, Mario and Luigi moved from the Real World to live in Vista Hills. After so many adventures, the Mario Brothers decided to take a vacation in the Real World and stop saving Peach, which made her feel saddened, angry, confused, and betrayed. Because of this, she has been holding a grudge against her ex-boyfriend for a long time. Season One First, King Bowser sends a letter to Mario and Luigi, telling them that he has kidnapped Peach, but they disregard this. However, she eventually escapes by hiding in a package that UPS delivers to Mario and Luigi. for not saving her from Bowser]] Peach is furious that Mario would rather be on vacation than save her and stop Bowser, but the Mario Brothers are very happy that she has finally returned since they figure that, with Peach there in the Real World, they don't have to return to the Mushroom Kingdom and save her anymore and can finally stay in the Real World together, much to Peach's dismay. She complains about her kingdom, to which Mario says that it was Bowser's kingdom and Peach gasps in shock. Getting in a huddle, Mario secretly tells Luigi that since Peach is now in the Real World, there is no reason for them to go back home and says that Bowser has probably told Wario and Waluigi to send them back to the Mushroom Kingdom by any means; so both of them must train so they are ready for the final brawl against Wario and Waluigi. Luigi accepts this and he and Mario leave Princess Peach to go train. Shocked and confused, she asks Mario and Luigi where they are going and lets out a shriek. Later, on the battlefield, Wario is about to defeat Mario and win the battle when Peach appears and knocks him out with her umbrella. She is also present when Mario reads Link's letter. Season Two telling Peach to go to the concert and tell Ash that he hates him]] When Brock heads to Taco Bell, he finds Peach there, who was only there in the first place to buy Mario and Luigi some tacos. She stays with Mario and Luigi and supports them as they play a soccer match against Wario and Waluigi. Later, Peach bought a ticket to the Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms concert, and was present. She is present when Ness tells the group about Nox Decious. Peach volunteers to help Mario in the battle against Decious. The group encounter Decious, but they are easily defeated by him. After their defeat, the group retreats. Ness informs them that the only way to defeat Decious is to find and assemble the Nether Saber; to do so, they have to find the three Nether Emblems: The Cross, the Hilt, and the Shield. Mario and Peach are assigned to look for the cross. why they don't talk anymore]] After obtaining the other two emblems, Mario, Luigi, and Peach begin to search for the Nether Cross. During this time, Mario and Peach have a fight about their relationship, but they ultimately make up. They do manage to find the location of the cross, but when they do, they find the case for the cross, but not the emblem itself. When Mario and Luigi go off to find it, he has Princess Peach stay behind so she won't get hurt again. Season Three Before Mario and Luigi begin their search for Wario, they encounter Princess Peach and ask her if she wants to play tennis with them. However, Peach tells them that she got a job at Carl's Jr., but also tells them they need to go find Wario. She then leaves to go to work. ''The Movie Later, Mario tries to give Princess Peach driving lessons. Peach is asking questions like how to start the car and when to brake, which annoys Mario. He decides to leave, telling Peach that his life is more important then any commitment he makes to her. Peach becomes mad and tells Mario that if he leaves, she will scream. Mario tells her to and she does so. Two police officers shows up and Peach asks what is the problem. The officer says he heard someone scream and Peach tells him it was her. The officer then ask if there is a problem and Peach tells him Mario is being a jerk. Another officer shows up and the two officers start asking Mario questions and place Mario under arrest. They also eventually place Luigi under arrest too. Peach gets out of the car and tries to convince the officers to let Mario and Luigi go, but they place her under arrest for aiding the criminal. Later, Princess Peach is released from jail because the Mario Brothers' lawyer Ash Ketchum was able to convince the judges that no foul play happened. Later on, Mario calls Peach to find out why she isn't at the double date. Peach says that she has totaled her car. Mario says that she shouldn't have been driving and Peach mentions that Mario got arrested. Mario claims that it was her fault and Princess Peach claims that Mario is a jerk and she never wants to see him again. Mario seems to have no problem with that, Mario was happy with the breakup, noting that he doesn't have to save Peach again. She most likely moved back to the Mushroom Kingdom, having nothing to do with Mario. The Interactive Adventure In ''The Interactive Adventure, Peach is only mentioned once. When Mario sees Eddy's bad relationship with his wife Martha, Mario says that he is glad that he never sees Peach and wonders where she is. Season Five Before Mario and Luigi return to the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi asks Mario if he thinks Peach made them a cake. Mario states that he believes she did. ''The Plumber Knight Returns Peach was killed by Bowser at least 20 years before the events of ''The Plumber Knight Returns. Her death, as well as Luigi's, makes Mario go into a deep state of depression. Personality because he doesn't rescue her from Bowser.]] Peach the personality of a spoiled brat. She gets very impatient when things do not go as planned. When Mario doesn't rescue her from Bowser, she gets furious. Peach also tends to nag a lot. Abilities / Skills to knock out Wario]] Peach can use her umbrella to defend herself, as well as fight. It is strong enough to block fireballs. Trivia * Peach was added to the cast as Mario's ex-girlfriend, based on Jennifer Cole's real-life relationship with Rich Alvarez. This formula was used later with Waluigi and Walgina and with Wario and Mona. * In the alternate reality after Stupid Mario Brothers, Mario and Peach got back together and had a daughter, Princess Rosalina. However, after Princess Rosalina and Merlin explained the terrible truth in Stupid Mario Brothers: Legacy, Mario and Peach never got back together after that. Relationships Mario ]] Peach was once Mario's girlfriend. However, after Stupid Mario Bros series begin, they did have a bad relationship mostly because Mario was tired of saving her from King Bowser. Luigi Peach and Luigi's relationship is terrible. In Episode 14, she yelled at Luigi because he was being rude when he tries to defend Mario during their affairs. Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Females Category:Heroes